1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to impact-modified polycarbonate compositions which comprise a first graft polymer containing silicone/acrylate composite rubber as the graft base, wherein the content of silicone rubber is 65-95 wt. % (based on the graft base), a second graft polymer containing a diene rubber, and phosphorus-containing flameproofing agent, the use of the polycarbonate compositions for the production of shaped articles and the shaped articles themselves.
2. Description of Related Art
US 2002/077417 A1 discloses flameproofed compositions comprising (a) polycarbonate, (b) graft polymer with a silicone/acrylate composite rubber, wherein the ratio of silicone to acrylate is 99:1 to 1:99, (c) optionally filler, such as, for example, talc, (d) phosphoric acid ester as a flameproofing agent, (e) optionally further additives, such as, for example, ABS, SAN and antidripping agents. Compositions comprising Metablen® S-2001, which is a graft polymer with a graft base of silicone/butyl acrylate composite rubber which comprises approx. 17 wt. % of methyl methacrylate, approx. 9 wt. % of organosiloxane and approx. 74 wt. % of butyl acrylate, are disclosed as examples. US 2002/077417 A1 does not disclose, however, compositions comprising a graft polymer with a silicone/acrylate composite rubber as the graft base, wherein the content of silicone rubber is 65-95 wt. % (based on the graft base).
JP-A 08-259791 discloses flameproofed compositions comprising polycarbonate and a silicone/acrylate rubber with 30-99% of siloxane.
JP-A 2000-017136 discloses compositions comprising polycarbonate, 1 to 40 wt. % of oligomeric phosphoric acid ester and graft polymer with a graft base of silicone/acrylate rubber, which contains 60-99 wt. % of polyorganosiloxane, optionally polytetrafluoroethylene and optionally talc.
JP-A 2002-069282 discloses compositions comprising polycarbonate, composite rubber (such as, for example, Metablen® SX-005), oligomeric phosphoric acid ester, silicone oil, optionally polytetrafluoroethylene and optionally additives.
WO-A 00/39210 discloses compositions comprising polycarbonate, copolymer, oligomeric phosphoric acid ester, graft polymer (for example Metablen S-2001) with a silicone/acrylate rubber as the graft base, wherein the content of polyorganosiloxane is greater than 50 wt. %, preferably greater than 70 wt. %, optionally polytetrafluoroethylene and a reinforcing substance, such as, for example, talc.
EP-A 0 641 827 discloses compositions comprising aromatic polycarbonate, graft polymer of vinyl monomer on diene rubber, phosphoric acid ester, polytetrafluoroethylene, inorganic filler, such as, for example, talc, and composite rubber of silicone rubber and acrylate rubber.
JP-A 07316409 discloses compositions comprising polycarbonate, phosphoric acid ester, graft polymer with a silicone/acrylate rubber as the graft base, wherein the content of polyorganosiloxane is 1-99 wt. % and the content of polyalkyl(meth)acrylate rubber is 99-1 wt. %.
However, the abovementioned documents do not disclose compositions comprising a second graft polymer with a diene rubber as the graft base.